gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Leviathan
For roller coaster in GTA V, see Leviathan (Roller Coaster). The Leviathan is an amphibious helicopter that appears in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Description Design Based on the Sikorsky UH-3H Sea King, with some visual elements similar to the HH-52 Seaguard, the Leviathan is the second largest helicopter on the game and has the ability to land on water thanks to its boat-shaped hull. It is very slow and sluggish, slowly ascends, and strangely has the same rotor sound as the Hunter, Cargobob and Raindance. Its name comes from the mythological creature of the same name. It only features one livery, light grey with a yellow stripe on the tail. Performance The Leviathan performs like the Cargobob. Due to its large size and weight, the helicopter is sluggish and slow, and should not be used like the Hunter or the Maverick. Handling is one of the heaviest of the game. If moved too fast, it may lose control, get upside down, and eventually crash. Mission appearances The Leviathan is used in the mission Up, Up and Away! in which the helicopter has a crane with a magnet attached to the bottom that can be used to lift vehicles. There is no way to obtain any helicopter with a magnet like this outside of this mission, but some mods may enable the Leviathan to have a magnet crane attached to it. The Leviathan from this mission can be saved, but its magnet will not be saved in the garage. Once completing the mission, a Leviathan will spawn at Verdant Meadows, but it does not come with a magnet. It is also seen in the mission Interdiction to drop a package, and Carl has to protect it from various CIA choppers that give chase. Locations *Easter Bay International Airport, San Fierro, in the northern part near the tunnel entrance, next to a Raindance. *Verdant Meadows after completing Up, Up and Away! Note that when both the Leviathan and Hunter are unlocked, only one of them can spawn at a time. Arrive from the west to spawn the Hunter and arrive from the east to spawn the Leviathan. *Las Venturas Airport, Las Venturas near two Shamals and two Dodos. Spawns upon arriving from the north instead of the second Dodo. Trivia *Leviathan is a fearsome monster described in the Bible, believed by scholars to be a rather embellished description of a crocodile but usually depicted as a sea serpent. As a general word, it is used to describe anything extremely large. *It is one of the 4 vehicles in the game named after a mythical creature, the other 3 being the Banshee, Hydra and the Phoenix. *Like most other aircraft in GTA San Andreas, the Leviathan plays K-DST by default. *The Leviathan, the Sea Sparrow and the Skimmer are the only flyable vehicles in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' that can land on water. See Also * Cargobob, a heavy amphibious helicopter also capable of lifting vehicles in GTA V * Skylift, a heavy helicopter capable of lifting vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony and GTA V Navigation }} de:Leviathan (SA) es:Leviathan pl:Lewiatan pt:Leviathan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Helicopters Category:Aircraft